


The Pointe of Love

by Hellenaa, LiquidLithium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (or Football depending on where you're from), Alternate Universe - College/University, Ballet, Levi has lots of fk buddies, M/M, Multi, Smut, Soccer, Social class difference, pretty slow build for the actual pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellenaa/pseuds/Hellenaa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLithium/pseuds/LiquidLithium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has every little thing that he wanted—money, sex, a promising life—and he abuses it whenever he damn well wants to. He has casual partners all over campus, but refuses to open his heart to anyone… Until he runs into something that he can't have at the snap of his finger. Eren Yeager, a BAMF who enjoys sucking on lollipops while getting into fights. And no matter how hard Levi tries, he can't seem to get him into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pointe of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hellenaa: Oh jeez, here's fic number 2 on the go for me! But this time I have Lithi writing it with me instead of just editing it! yaay~~ For those who don't know BAMF means Bad ass mother fucker. I would appreciate feedback and comments and all that shit.
> 
> LiquidLithium: Fuck yeah. My life's dream is coming true. I wanted a BAMF Eren who sucks on lollipops all the time and brawling like the badass he deserves to be and whaddya know? My wish came true. XD To top it off, there's an awesomely sexy ballet dancing Levi who actually dances en pointe and loves sex. Because sex is not to be ashamed of. I will not tolerate slut shaming here. Don't do it. I'll burn down your house. Also, Hellenaa and I both have no clue how ballet or pointe technique actually works, so if you do know how that works, go ahead and tell us what was wrong and what it should be.

Man, I really hated mornings. I needed caffeine to deal with this shit. Only after my morning coffee could I face the morning rays of sunlight that plagued my back. I could hear my alarm going off; the incessant beeping always seemed to drag me from unconsciousness. I groaned and slapped my hand over the alarm. What was today? Friday? Yeah, it was Friday. I didn’t have to go to class.

My lips twitched into a smile. Yeah, I wasn’t going to class.

Just as I was dozing back off, I heard the lock on my door turn and the door was slammed open. Of course, they had to pick today to come and wake me up. Well, at least I would get my morning fix of coffee brought right to my bed.

“Levi!” Hanji called, swinging my bedroom door open.

I groaned and waved my hand at them, trying to swat them away like an annoying fly. Well, Hanji was an annoying fly, whether or not they brought me coffee.

My blankets were ripped off me and the cold air hit my naked ass which Hanji promptly slapped, the loud smack and sudden pain making me pull myself up quickly and glare at them.

“What the fuck, Hanji?” I growled, reaching out and grabbing my cup of coffee from their hands. I crossed my legs and stretched before taking a sip of my drink, feeling the heat spread through my body. Hanji laughed and plopped themselves down onto the bed beside me. I gave them a disgusted look before shaking my head and going back to my coffee.

“I rarely find you this immersed in your bed, Levi,” Hanji mused, leaning forward to look at me.

I shrugged. “I didn’t want to go today, but since you oh-so-kindly barged in here and brought me coffee, I guess I’ll go.”

Hanji threw their hands up and cheered, way too excited.

I rolled my eyes and drank the remains of my coffee before standing up. “I don’t feel like driving, so you’re going to,” I ordered, picking out my clothes for the day; red skinny jeans, a black long-sleeved V-neck shirt, and a thin dark grey sweater.

“Only if you walk to my part of campus afterward so I can drive you back,” Hanji replied, sliding off the bed. They went for the door, ruffling my hair on their way passed me. I smacked their hand and they laughed. Why do they have to do that everytime they see me? That fucker.

I was surprised I hadn’t committed murder yet. Hanji drove me nuts on a daily basis, and I’d told them off on multiple occasions. Yet we’d somehow managed to bond over the course of our childhood, and I’d managed to find reasons to not seriously hurt the bastard.

I made sure I had all of my things in my duffel bag, grabbed my cell and my iPod, and walked out of my apartment, locking the door on the way out.

“When’s your next performance?” Hanji asked, unlocking their car and sliding into the driver’s seat.

I walked around and threw my bag in the back, sliding into the passenger side before answering. “I think in a few weeks. I don’t really remember any more since I don’t pay much attention,” I replied, lifting my feet up to rest on the dashboard.

“Feet off,” Hanji instructed quickly and smacked my feet. I rolled my eyes, but moved my feet. “Well, I want to know because I absolutely love seeing you dance.”

I shrugged. “I’ll text you the date later when I figure it out myself.”

I loved dancing, but all the schedules and rules pissed me off sometimes. So I often rarely paid attention to them since they never really mattered to me. I was the best there was at this school.

“You hungry?” Hanji asked, glancing at me as we pulled to a stop at a red light.

“Not really. I didn’t eat dinner yesterday, though.”

“Man,” Hanji groaned, hitting the gas as the light turned green. “You need to eat, Levi. Food helps you live. Living is a thing that you have to do.”

“Yeah, I know. I was just too tired and kind of forgot,” I murmured, brushing off Hanji’s unneeded worry.

“Bullshit on that, but I’ll leave it at that. I'll be right back with some food,” Hanji told me, pulling into a parking spot at a cafe. I really hated fast food, or really any food that wasn’t made by my chef at home or by my own hands. I knew I wouldn’t be able to refuse this, though, since Hanji was always like a mother-fucking-hen when it came to me.

While I waited for Hanji to come back out with the gruel they called food, I put my feet back up on the dashboard and unlocked my phone. The screen lit up, the background displaying a great set of tits with a surprisingly innocent face even though she was far from innocent. Petra, one of my more common fuck buddies, was the only girl I slept with and really the only girl that turned me on.

I wasn’t really in the mood for tits, though, so I texted Jean, hoping he’d be done with his morning jog by now.

 

 **Levi** : _Hey, you done galloping yet?_

 **Jean** : _shut up midget_

 **Levi** : _Ha ha, how you been feeling lately?_

 **Jean** : _shitty!! Mikasa has been in a mood and it sucks bcuz when she gets like this we dont have sex and i get so frusterated hey wait a min are you implying something_

__ **Levi _:_** _And if I am?_

**Jean** : _oh man ill b over tonite_

 

I rolled my eyes at Jean's sorry excuse for texting; it was like talking to a three year-old. Hanji flew back into the car and threw a bagel at me, swatting at my feet. I put my phone away and took my feet off the dashboard once again.

“Who were ya talkin' to?”

I bit grudgingly into the bagel. “Jean,” I said after I’d swallowed. "Gonna fuck tonight.”

“Doesn’t he have a girlfriend?” Hanji questioned, glancing at me quickly before turning into the college parking lot on my side of the campus.

I ran my fingers through my hair. As long as I got what I wanted, it didn’t matter to me. I wasn’t the one in the relationship, so by my rules I wasn’t the one cheating.

“Mhm, I couldn’t care less,” I replied, getting out of the car and grabbing my pack from the bag. “See ya, assface.”

Hanji huffed at my usual nickname for them and started pulling away the moment I closed the car door.

“Hey, Levi, baby,” Petra cooed, popping up beside me and linking her arm with mine.

“Do you really need to call me that?” I drawled as we walked towards the front door.

She giggled and released my arm as I pulled the door open. “It’s because it suits you.”

I waved her off and went into the dressing room. I put my bag down and opened it, my ballet slippers were sitting neatly at the top. Beautiful and black, and filled with memories of aching feet and long nights of practice. Slipping my clothes off I folded them and placed them beside my bag and grabbed my black leotard and tights.

Some other students came in and were talking about their useless plans for the weekend, though that quickly stopped when they caught sight of me. I rolled my eyes and continued dressing. I guess you could say I was a little odd compared to the other dancers, with all my piercings (some more private than others) and my death glare. Didn’t bother me any; why would it? I was the best dancer here and none of them came close to my level.

I put my clothes away and sat down to put my slippers on. Fucking hell, it was quiet as fuck in here. It wouldn’t have bothered me as much if I were by myself but this was just stupidly awkward. I stood up, finished with tying my slippers.

“Oh, do carry on. Don’t let me interrupt your chat,” I sneered, leaving the room.

“Ah, Levi! Let’s get practicing for our performance next week,” Petra exclaimed as she bounced over. She was already dressed in her white leotard and tights with a thin pink ballet skirt and her hair pulled up tight into a bun.

“So it’s next week, then. Yeah, let’s get going,” I agreed, waving to our dance instructor and heading off into one of the private dance rooms.

I walked over to the stereo system and plugged in my iPod and we both headed into our barre warm-ups.

As I was bending over at one point, I felt Petra’s hands slide against my ass. I chuckled and stood up, shaking my finger at her. “There will be none of that,” I warned.

I went to change the music and we both took our positions. Classical music swelled in the room and we instantly melded together like water. I didn’t just like Petra because she was good at sex. She was a very talented dancer, and to be completely fucking honest her stature fit mine the best. I hated to admit it, but I was short. Fuck you, too, God.

I carried her beautifully and we both twirled and leaped. I saw her almost fall once, but it was gone so fast I almost didn’t see it. Nonetheless, we carried on as if the mistake never happened for the moment.

The song came to an end and Petra and I were in an embrace, my hands on her hips as she leaned back into me with her arm above her head for dramatics. My calm gaze met with her exhilarated one as she looked back at me and she beamed at me. I shook my head and stood up straight. Then there was clapping. I looked over and the dance instructor was there, a very pleased look on her face.

“Very well done, you two,” she praised, nodding her head to both of us. Petra giggled and covered her face while I just shrugged and went to stop the music. I could see a couple of curious dancers trying to peek in through the half open door.

I waved my hand at everyone, annoyed with the sudden attention we were getting. We were just rehearsing, nothing special. Speaking of which, I needed to tell Hanji when the performance was before I forgot, so I made my way to the change rooms and grabbed my phone out of my bag.

 

 **Levi** : _The performance is in one week._

 

There wasn’t an immediate reply, but I knew why. Hanji tended to get way too immersed in their work, even if it was just for school. Tossing my phone back into my bag, I twirled one of the earrings around in my ear and grabbed my pointe shoes before walking back out to the studio. Everyone had gone back to their own performances and the instructor was making her rounds to help as needed.

I put my earbuds in and started working on my end of the year dance back in the private room. I usually did pointe work in private, but Hanji convinced me to perform this year. I loved pointe work, but it was something I liked to enjoy alone, so I was unsure about this public dance. It was hard enough being a male dancer (a short guy at that), but being a male dancing en pointe was... well, it was still a bit controversial.

I didn’t realize how long I’d been dancing until Petra was waving her arms around in front of me trying to get my attention. Irritated at first, I tore my earbuds out and glared at her, but she just smiled sheepishly at me.

“Class is done,” she announced, turning to walk towards the change rooms with her hips swinging purposely as she walked.

I watched her as she went before I went to get changed. Checking my phone as I pulled my pants up.

 

 **Hanji** : _OH! That’s fantastic! I can’t wait to see it, text me when you’re on your way over!!_

 **Levi** : _I’m on my way now._

 

It was fucking bright as hell outside, so I tried to duck around under the shade of trees as I made my way across campus. I was starting to regret my deal with Hanji if it meant I had to drag myself around under the blazing sun.

Although about halfway through my walk, I came across the soccer field. I deliberately slowed down to see if I could catch Jean in action on the pitch. I knew I was seeing him later tonight, but seeing him heaving and sweating with exertion was always a pleasant sight.

I found him rushing towards another guy with fury written all over his face. I had no clue what happened, but Jean was always hot-headed. I wouldn't be surprised if he were overreacting again. When both Jean and the other guy started shoving at each other, I figured I'd seen enough and continued on my way.

“Levi!” Hanji exclaimed, waving their hands frantically from beside their car. I brought my hand up to my face, pinching the bridge of my nose. It was times like these that I had to force myself to remember the good things about Hanji instead of questioning our friendship. I lazily brought my hand up to wave back and worked my way through the parking lot to Hanji's car.

“How was class?”

“Same old, same old. Petra and I practiced our routine for next week and proceeded to get the entire fucking attention of the class. It was a real pain in the ass,” I replied, running my fingers through my hair.

“It’s because you are so fantastic at dancing!” Hanji declared, slipping into their car the same time I did.

“I am completely aware of my ability, Hanji, but that doesn’t mean that people need to stare.”

Hanji laughed and drove me home to my apartment.

“Don’t you fucking dare come over at all today. I'm going to be busy and you know it.” I glared at them through the car window just to reiterate my point.

Hanji cackled. “I wouldn’t dream of it. I get to see your naked ass enough, I don’t care for seeing two naked asses,” Hanji assured, rolling their eyes. I smacked the top of the car and straightened myself, waving goodbye before disappearing into the apartment building.

Kicking my door shut, I tossed my shoes off and put my keys on the counter. I was hungry, but first I needed to put my bag away, so I went to my room and cleaned my bag out. My phone vibrated, so I took it out and read the message as I was heading to the kitchen.

 

 **Jean** : _Ill be over in 2 hrs_

 

I didn’t reply, I didn’t need to. He’d be over regardless if I replied or not. I figured I’d eat before he came over, so I grabbed a couple eggs and some butter from the fridge. After, mixing that in the pot, I quickly went and turned on some music. Some remix of a song came on and I started dancing around the kitchen, my hips instinctively rolling to the beat.

I poured my scrambled eggs onto a plate and went to the couch, plate and fork in hand.

Mother seemed busy lately. We hadn’t talked much and it actually made me miss her. If there was anyone that I actually cared for, it was her. She had been there for me whenever I needed her since Father was usually way too busy with work. I didn’t really care any way; he was kind of a dick.

I remembered when Mother had first started showing me how to dance ballet. We both didn’t know how to dance very well, but I had always been interested in it, so she learned for the sake of me learning, as well. I’m sure as hell glad that she did.

I remember telling her for the first time that I might like boys as well as girls, though being with a guy was far more fun than being with a girl. She was perfectly fine with it, too, but told me  not tell my father. Of course I wouldn’t tell him, he didn’t deserve to know anyway.

My eyes snapped open at the sound of knocking at the door. Had I fallen asleep? I rubbed my eyes and stood, raising my arms into a stretch. The knocking started again and I growled.

“One second, you impatient fuck,” I groaned, dropping my dish into the sink. I opened the door and Jean was standing there. I smirked and he gave me his legendary cocky smile before walking in and taking his shoes off.

“I saw you earlier,” I stated, swinging my hips ever-so-slightly as I walked towards my bedroom.

He cocked an eyebrow. “When?” he asked, following me like a lost pup.

“While you were on the field. Seemed like you got into a fight with one of your teammates,” I replied, sitting on the bed and gazing at him in the doorway.

Jean threw his arms up and gave a growl as he walked over to the bed. “Jaeger, fucking dumbass. I don’t even want to talk about him,” he dismissed, sitting beside me and tugging at my waist.

I scoffed before moving to straddle him, sliding my fingers through his soft blonde hair. His hands instantly found their way under my shirt as he dragged his tongue up my neck. I closed my eyes and hummed, enjoying the sensation. He trailed kisses up my jaw and when I realized what he was aiming for I stopped him by pressing a finger to his lips.

              “God damn, Jean, you’re such a sucker for kisses. You know I don’t do those,” I complained, raising my eyebrow at him.

He gave me a puppy dog face before obediently returning his attention back to my neck. “What can I say? I like what I can’t get,” he countered in between kisses down my neck.

“And that’s how it’s always going to be,” I murmured. The last time I kissed someone was in kindergarten, and kisses with my mother turned into kisses on the cheek. My lips were the key to my heart and no one was getting into my heart. The one thing my father taught me was to keep my heart locked away before someone could steal it and smash it, and that was exactly what I had done. I would never admit this out loud, but I was terrified to be hurt, so I hurt others before they could hurt me.

Jean’s hands tugged at my shirt and I lifted my arms so he tossed my shirt aside, placing open-mouthed kisses down my chest. It had actually been a little over a week since I’d been in bed with someone, which was rare for me. I could feel the sexual frustration thrumming under my skin as I moved my hips against Jean. He groaned, nails digging into my hips, before pulling me down to grind against him again.

I could feel his growing erection underneath me and I was already growing impatient at the speed we were moving. I growled impatiently and pushed Jean onto his back, climbing off of him. He made a sound of protest before propping himself up onto his elbows.

“Take your pants off, I’m too impatient for foreplay today,” I ordered. He looked like he might talk back, but thought better of it and slipped his pants off. I bit my lip at the sight of the bulge straining against his underwear before grabbing the lube and condoms from my nightstand. In a few moments, I was naked and climbing over Jean, a playful smirk dancing on my lips.

_               Mm, tonight will be good. _


End file.
